poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Neverland (Terra and Eruptor's Story)
This is how Terra and Eruptor arrived in Neverland in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (A star flies through space in a halfhazard pattern, watched over by a small pixie, who leaves to investigate. Later, Mickey stands in an Indian Camp, looking around for something. He looks up to see a dark portal open and whirls around) (A star flies through space in a halfhazard pattern, watched over by a small pixie, who leaves to investigate. Later, Mickey stands in an Indian Camp, looking around for something. He looks up to see a dark portal open and whirls around) Vanitas: Move it. (Meanwhile, Terra and Eruptor enters Never Land and walks through the Crest at Rainbow Falls. They hears some shouts and rushes in their direction. A pirate with a large feathered cap and a small stoutly man in a striped shirt stand frozen, surrounded by Unversed. Between them, sits a large treasure chest) ????: What are they, Cap'n? Captain Hook: Back! You'll not get me treasure! (The captain waves his rapier at the monsters) Terra: Leave them to me and Eruptor! (Terra and Eruptor runs in and the captain and his first mate run out. They defeats the Unversed and hears a voice behind him) Captain Hook: If I'd desired your assistance, I'd have demanded it. We had the situation under control. Isn't that right, Smee? Smee: Oh yes, Cap'n. Completely. We woulda cleaved those fiends to the brisket, we would. (He strikes a fighting stance, holding an imaginary sword) Smee: Why, I'd have given 'em a little of THIS--and THIS-- (He strikes the air fervently) Captain Hook: And don't think your efforts mean you'll get a share of me treasure. Understand? Terra: We're not after your precious box, Captain. I'm looking for a person. A boy, wearing a mask with a Dark Dragon. Ring any bells? Captain Hook (turning away): No, not a one. Terra: Figures. Eruptor: Great. (Captain Hook walks over to Smee who is still attacking invisible enemies) Captain Hook: Smee! Ye blithering barnacle! We're off. We shall leave this place before the light draws 'em back again. Terra: Hey, hold on. What did you just say about the light? Eruptor: Do you know anything? (The captain's left hand is composed of a single metal hook, which he places on his chin, grinning with an eyebrow raised. His eyes narrow slyly, formulating a plan) Captain Hook: Ah yes, it's heartbreaking really... This chest, you see, contains light gathered from all around. And I've got an acquaintance-- a boy--who's sure to try and seize it. Terra (to himself): A boy who's after the light... If it's not Vanitas or Dark Spyro... then who? Hey, why don't I help you keep the light safe? Maybe you could tell me more about this boy who's troubling you. What's his name? Captain Hook: Peter Pan! (He points to the chest) Captain Hook: This chest must be brought to Skull Rock safely. Don't let that Peter Pan anywhere near it! Terra: Right. We've got you covered (Terra and Eruptor makes their way to Skull Rock with Captain Hook and Smee. They stand in the Cavern with the treasure chest) Captain Hook: Well done. Smee: Pardon me, Cap'n...but it's about that shooting star I was mentionin' to ye-- Captain Hook: Mister Smee, I ordered ye to drop that. I'll not have ya gushin' on about some shooting star. Smee: But Cap'n! Most shooting stars twinkle for a bit 'n' then they go out. But this one, it--it kept on sparklin' and shinin' even after it crashed down. Why, what if it's really a big enormous, priceless gemstone? (Hook runs over to him) Captain Hook: Idiot! Why didn't you tell me? (He walks to where Terra and Eruptor stood, looking around) Captain Hook: Ahem... We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I fear, step away. I trust you can see to things till I return... Eruptor: Sure. When Peter Pan gets here, we'll be waiting. (Hook smiles and leaves with Smee. Terra and Eruptor looks around, but sees no one. High above in the cave, three boys watch him. Two of these boys are wearing animal skins and the other is wearing green clothing) ?????: Shh! That old codfish... Looks like he's found himself a new flunky. I'll fly down and distract him. Men, you move in and nab the treasure! (He flies down causing Terra to look upward) Terra (summoning his Keyblade): Are you Peter Pan? Peter Pan: That's me! Eruptor: The light is not yours to take! (Terra and Eruptor battles with Peter Pan) Terra: What do you want with the light? Peter Pan: Light? What light? Slightly: Look, Pan! We got the chest! (Slightly and Cubby carry away the treasure chest) Peter Pan: No, not yet, you blockheads! Terra: Hey! Eruptor: Get back here! (Terra and Eruptor runs after them and they start to run. Cubby trips and drops the chest, spilling out countless gems and doubloons. Cubby and Slightly sit on the ground, Cubby rubbing the back of his head, and Slightly, the front of his) Slightly: That hurt! Cubby: Uhh... Sorry. Terra (walking over): Now, what is this? Peter Pan: Pirate treasure, o' course. Jewels, doubloons--ya know, the usual stuff. Terra: We've been guarding a pile of loot? Eruptor: We thought Hook said about that Chest full of light. Peter Pan: Sounds like you've been tricked. Terra: I'll say. We owe you an apology. We picked a fight over nothing. (Peter Pan crosses his arms proudly) Peter Pan: Aw, it was all in good fun. Not every day I get to fight such a good swordsman. Say, what's your name, anyway? Terra: Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. Peter Pan: Right then, Terra, Eruptor. Which way did Hook go? Terra: They said something about a shooting star... Peter Pan: Shooting star? Tinker Bell must be in danger! Men, guard that treasure with your lives! (He takes off into the air and flies through one of the eye holes in Skull Rock) Cubby: Aye-aye, sir! Slightly: You go an' get 'em, Pan! Terra: We should be on our way. (They leaves the cave at Skull Rock and feels a large rumble) Slightly: Ah! It's a monster! Cubby: Somebody help! (Terra and Eruptor runs back into the cave to see Cubby and Slightly running away from an enormous swarm of Unversed) Terra & Eruptor: Unversed! (One is circling the spilt treasure chest. It spins its cap and knocks the chest away, spilling coins) Terra: Stay back! Eruptor: Or else! (The two Lost Boys run out of the cave as Terra and Eruptor summons their Keyblade. After a long battle, Cubby and Slightly return) Slightly: Boy, you sure cut that monster down to size! Terra: Shh... Captain Hook (calling): Ahoy! How fare ye, lad? Cubby & Slightly: Hook! Terra: Go hide. (They leave) Terra (calling): Fine. All's well. Eruptor: It's clear! (Captain Hook struts in, with a lantern in his hand) Terra: What's that? Eruptor: A Pixie? (The captain holds it up, showing a small pixie inside) Captain Hook: Tinker Bell. One of Peter Pan's dearest friends. (On these last words, he looks at her with disdain) Terra: Can we take a look? (He obliges and hands the lantern over, turning around) Captain Hook: So long as I have his precious pixie, Pan's demise is all but assured. (He laughs and opens his eyes again to see a glowing light from beyond the brim of his hat. He looks up and stares, wide-eyed as the pixie kicks him one right between the eyes. She places her hands on her hips sternly as the lantern rocks on the ground, empty) Captain Hook: What's the meaning of this? Terra: You know, we didn't give it that much thought. Just doing what our heart tells us. Captain Hook: That's mutiny! And you'll walk the plank for it! (Terra and Eruptor summons their Keyblade again while Hook makes a fist, stopping in rhythm to the sound that sprang up inside his ears. He gasps, his face wide with shock) Captain Hook: That sound! (His body shakes with each ticking of the tick-tock sound that seems to be coming from a crocodile sitting in a nearby pool of water. It gazed at the captain hungrily, nearly licking its lips with its eyes. Hook makes a run for it out of the cavern, screaming madly. Slightly and Cubby run in) Slightly: Hooray! We sure showed Hook this time! (Terra and Eruptor sees dust falling from the ceiling and looks up to see Tinker Bell spreading pixie dust all over the cave, making it burst with points of light. Terra and Eruptor remembers the time when they and they're friends last sat under the stars) Terra: That every star up there is another world. (Aqua and Ven turn around and see...) Aqua: Terra. Terra: Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. (He walks over to them) Terra: The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. Ventus: What? I don't get it. Terra: In other words, they're just like you, Ven. Ventus: What does THAT mean? Terra: You'll find out someday, I'm sure. Ventus: I wanna know now. (Aqua laughs. Ven puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing along with Terra and Aqua. In Eruptor's Memories) Eruptor: That every star is another world. saw Eruptor, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz Jet-Vac: Just to know about some worlds out there. Stealth Elf: Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz. Eruptor: Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. Pop Fizz: The light is their hearts, and it's shining down like million of Lanterns. They Laugh together, Eruptor and Terra, standing in the cavern, looks happy) Cubby: Aww, so much for the pirate treasures... (He stands with Slightly looking into the empty chest) Terra: Did you guys really want the jewels and gold that badly? Eruptor: We're so sorry. Slightly: Nah, we don't care about that stuff. Cubby: Uh...but, uh, Pan was countin' on us. (Terra kneels to their height and places a hand on Slightly's shoulder) Terra: I'll tell ya what--put the stuff that's really special to you in there. That can be your treasure. Cubby & Slightly: Yeah! Slightly: Real swell idea. Thanks! (They pick up the Chest and leave, Slightly's fox tail bouncing along behind them) Terra: Kind of makes me wonder--what I'd put in there. Eruptor: Me too. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3